


You Are So Good To Me, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Coffee, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes care of Danny, What does the Detective say to that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: Sorry, It’s kind of a short one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	You Are So Good To Me, Baby:

*Summary: Steve takes care of Danny, What does the Detective say to that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: Sorry, It’s kind of a short one!!!!*

“Hey, Danny, I got you a cocoa puff, & your coffee the way that you like it”, Commander Steve McGarrett said with a smile, as he put the purchased items on his desk. The Blond smiled, & said this to him, as he got up to greet him. They shared a kiss, & the shorter man said, adding this, as their foreheads touched, as they leaned in at the same time.

“You are so good to me, Baby”, Danny sighed contently, & they stayed like that for awhile. “You are always looking out for me, It’s my turn to do it for you, Cause I love you so much”, The Dark-Haired Man stated simply. Danny smiled, & the loudmouth detective said this, “I love you too, Babe”. The Couple shared one more kiss, & Steve asked this, as they were locking up for the day.

“Wanna join me for dinner tonight ?”, The Former Seal asked hopefully, as he was giving him his full attention. “Sure, Handsome, You got yourself a date”, The Shorter Man said, as he was smiling the brightest smile that he could muster. They left **_Five-O HQ_** , & making small talk, as they got to their car. They were just glad that it was the end of the week, & they can relax.

The End.


End file.
